


La Guerra De Las Flores

by CMorgens



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMorgens/pseuds/CMorgens
Summary: Los reinos que ya hace mucho fueron fundados , con la marca de una flor , Rosas entro en conflicto con girasoles , los de mas reinos en lo quisieron, orquídeas se puso departe de rosas , las noche buenas fueron con girasoles ,cardos se puso neutral junto a tulipanes .la reina de gardenia estaba profundamente enamorada de el rey de cerezos, Amapola  un reino comerciante , margaritas y lirios reinos unidos por el matrimonio de dos reyes el princesa  que salio de esta reunión se casaría con el rey de la flore de invierno .descripción de los de mas reino eran añadidos después





	La Guerra De Las Flores

_Comunicado oficial del rey de rosas Franz Lirictux_

No aceptaremos los atrevimientos del reino de girasoles , han demostrado no tener intenciones de formar una amistad ademas de reclamar áreas que por derecho nos pertenecen, por esos motivos he decidido iniciar un conflicto bélico, se reclutaran a los mayores de 22 años aparir del 12 de junio .

**Author's Note:**

> se te a gustado este primer capitulo por favor, un kudo me haría muy feliz es lo único que deseo .


End file.
